


Indulgence

by Vethica



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Possession, Possessturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vethica/pseuds/Vethica
Summary: "You are doing this on purpose, Valmont." Shendu was beginning to sound less wary and more exasperated. "What in the seven hells is a wank?"
Relationships: Shendu/Valmont (Jackie Chan Adventures)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Indulgence

" _Valmont._ "

Valmont was conscious that the voice was coming from his mouth. He didn't want to be conscious of anything more. This was the first chance he'd had to get a decent night's sleep since this whole demon portal fiasco had started, and he was in dire need of at least a few more hours, or days, really, he wasn't picky. "Shut up, Shendu," he muttered, rolling over slightly in order to better mash his head into the pillow. "It's too early."

" _Valmont. Now._ "

His eyes sprang open of their own accord and he finally, begrudgingly acceded, pushing himself into a sitting position. "What _is_ it, Shendu? Some of us haven't been getting anywhere near enough sleep lately, and you have three guesses whose fault — "

" _What is that?_ "

Shendu pointed. Valmont's eyes traveled down the length of his own arm to rest at a slight bulge somewhere in the middle of the sheets. Wonderful. He sighed.

"That would be an erection," he said.

" _I have no desire to know what it is **called** ,_" Shendu snarled. " _My concern is what it is doing there._ "

"It happens to be attached to me. See?"

Valmont pulled the covers back, and indeed it was still there, straining the fabric of his green pajama trousers. He took a bit of pleasure in feeling his body recoil at the sight. "Oh come now, Shendu, you're not afraid of pricks, are you?"

" _Don't be absurd,_ " Shendu snapped, then, " _what did you call it?_ "

"Prick. Cock. Penis. What you've been pissing out of." And the several experiences of Shendu undertaking that particular action were not something Valmont especially wished to dwell on. He always got it on the seat, too.

" _It was not doing this then,_ " Shendu defended. He extended a finger and poked at it. Valmont winced. " _How do you make it go away?_ "

"Generally I don't. I get up, have a nice cold shower and wait for it to go away on its own. If it gets really distracting I might have a wank."

" _You are doing this on purpose, Valmont._ " Shendu was beginning to sound less wary and more exasperated. " _What in the seven hells is a wank?_ "

"Do you mean to tell me your kind don't have masturbation?" Light dawned on Valmont. He could not keep from grinning. "This explains a lot."

" _Valmont._ " The grin was gone. Shendu was not in the mood for humor, not that he ever was. " _Show me._ "

Valmont sighed, but he couldn't deny a physical demonstration was probably the quickest way to get Shendu to shut up about the topic. He reached down and mimed a few quick strokes. "Satisfied?"

Receiving no response, Valmont withdrew his hand, fully intending to treat the matter in his usual manner: ignoring it. But no sooner had he done so than he realized sinkingly that his other hand, his right hand, had begun making its way under his waistband.

Oh, no. No.

"Shendu," Valmont hissed, as his exploring fingers reached the offending organ and gave it another tug, somewhat harder than before. "You are not going to toss me off."

" _And why not?_ " His lips curled back into a dangerous smile. Shendu had control of the situation again, and he knew it. " _You said it yourself, Valmont. It may prove distracting._ "

"For the love of God, Shendu, at least put some spit on it!"

The waistband snapped back into place as Shendu brought Valmont's hand up to his mouth. He licked it briskly and proceeded.

Shendu's grip on his cock felt nothing like it did when Valmont was in control. It was the wrong hand, for one thing, and for another, his strokes were almost laughably clumsy - the result of performing fine motor actions with much smaller hands than he was used to, presumably, if Valmont felt like being generous. He did not particularly feel like being generous, and therefore Shendu was a bumbling oaf. Given long enough, though, he supposed even the dimmest of demons could get the hang of it, and Shendu seemed to be doing so, haphazard strokes eventually resolving themselves into something approaching a rhythm. His technique, if it could be called that, still entirely lacked any finesse, but —

His hips bucked suddenly into his hand. Valmont shuddered. Apparently it had been too much to hope for that the demon wouldn't try to experiment.

" _Perhaps there is something to your fleshy existence after all,_ " Shendu mused, his previously languid strokes speeding up to a crescendo, until Valmont had to bite back a humiliating whimper.

"Not so... rough," he managed. Shendu didn't seem to grasp the concept that masturbation ought to feel _good_. Valmont suspected that he even enjoyed the almost painful friction his stroking created. But as sloppy as Shendu's approach was, he couldn't deny it was finally working — perhaps rather too well. Heat was pooling in his groin with an intensity he couldn't remember ever feeling previously, not that he was in much of a state to be trying to remember things. He could barely think at all through the building haze in his mind.

He wasn't used to indulging himself like this, and his left hand clawed desperately into the blanket beside him as he tried to hang on. To say that he never let himself lose control would be a lie, but he prided himself somewhat on keeping a cool head in this particular area. He did what he had to do when he had to, and that was the end of it, and now here he was, shamelessly rutting into his own hand like a — no, he wasn't, Shendu was —

— _bugger_ Shendu —

— and it exploded out of him, hot and fast and more intensely than he could remember ever coming before. For a long moment he was too dazed by orgasm and the residual sensation that his cock was going to burn off to register anything else. Then he sat forward and groaned weakly.

"Shendu, do you know how much these pajamas _cost?_ And how you managed to get it in my hair — "

" _I was... not expecting it to do that,_ " Shendu admitted (without, Valmont was displeased to note, the least trace of remorse). " _This will be interesting to experiment with next time._ "

"If you think for a second I am going to let you do this to me again — "

"Hey, Big V, you awake?"

Not for the first time, as the door to what passed for his bedroom in the fish cannery swung open far too quickly, Valmont found himself regretting every single life decision that had led him to this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Gift art from when I first floated the idea of this fic, many years ago, by [Cat](https://twitter.com/MethaveeM) ♥


End file.
